ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Year:2017
← 2016Year: 20172018 → This is a brief summary of various events in the PPC, Real World Time and HST-wise, during the year '''2017'.'' January ; 1 * Happy New Year! * Matthew, and by Matthew I mean you the readers, learns a little bit about Ajax's backstory in "Folie à Deux." ; 18 * The Detective probably should have expected to run into the Aviator at Rudi's. Neither of them could really have expected what happened next, though they can both agree it was a pretty good bad idea. ; 19 * Neshomeh releases Nume and Ilraen's newest mission, "Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Mishap," in which mangled canon characters are not necessarily an agent's biggest problem. February ; 3 * The Aviator and Zeb are teamed up with the Detective and Jack for a [https://docs.google.com/document/d/1u41QDtSTK6RjZy1kPc40X_zRHwsfk1CrnSAO9Qd5LW4/edit?usp=sharing Harry Potter x Doctor Who] mission. ; 14 * Ix discovers that how she sees the world isn’t a true measure of reality. ; 15 * Zeb and his temporary partner, Dawn, get a Harry Potter harem fic that leaves them wishing for brain bleach. ; 18 * Alex Dives has a rough day in DoSAT. ; 26 * Where Marina and Richard are sent to deal with a glitterbag in the Backside of the Canon of Persona 4. March ; 1 * Kaitlyn and Selene meet a whole bunch of hobbits, and Kaitlyn isn't as overjoyed as you'd expect, in "Three Hobbit Ladies and a Ring." ; 3 * The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild and the Nintendo Switch are released worldwide. April ; 1 * Happy April Fools' Day! The Board celebrates by once again decking itself out in EPC garb. ; 2 * [https://docs.google.com/document/d/19y0D2eizuQLEbwdpTNw5PmZ9Wyga7UHOaJjH0PTAZPg/edit?usp=sharing An Arrow''verse mission] from an unusual perspective. Rated T. '''Please read the content warning'. May ; 15 * Kelly Stone and September Johnson "despatch" two fangirls in "Sherlock Holmes is my boyfriend." This spin-off is out of continuity because its author has been banned as of September 9, 2017. June ; 4 * Agent Ripper tries to make sense of his troublesome backstory, along with the sympathies of a fellow agent, in "Illogic Bomb." * Agent Falchion suffers a bout of "Anthophobia" after he gets an unpleasant surprise courtesy of his senior partner. ; 23 * In which Agent Falchion is treated to a surprise 24th birthday party. ; 28 * Dawn turns to one of her oldest friends for advice in the interlude "What'll I Do." (set March 2017) * All of HQ is treated to the first recorded (and rather colorful) Purim Party Invitation in 2014. (originally from the first Purim RP opening post) * A pair of Calaquendi (Tolkien Elves from before the First Age) critique each other's costumes in "Two Elves and a Song." (originally from the 2015 Purim RP opening post) * Two Nursery children discuss the Purim story while their sister looks for her hat. (originally from the 2016 Purim RP opening post) * Dawn, Abaddon, and T'Zar prepare for the 2017 Purim Party in "Come As You Aren't." (not previously posted) July ; 4 * Ix and Charlotte face an... alien witch princess from outer space? * Sergio, Nikki and Corolla continue their chase of Vera Heartbound during the Blank Sprite Incident. ; 6 * The Aviator and Zeb take on an Iron Man wannabe who romances Widowmaker while lusting after Tracer. ; 10 * Ix and Charlotte face their worst Sue yet: a Marauders-era werewolf who wants to be an Auror. ; 22 * London finds itself swarmed by PPCers for a Gathering. ;23 * The Aviator's TARDIS listens to her pilot and thinks about hugs. ;28 * Yes, folks, I've been threatening this for years. Here's the summary of the Valcentica RP mission from ten years ago. Get ready. * Ix and Charlotte are teamed up with Michael and Apecian for a Bill/Hermione smutfic when an uninvited guest tags along. ; 29 * Ix and Charlotte go to the courtyard in the aftermath of their last mission. August ; 5 * (Historic release) The Aviator returns, and Zeb and Dawn go on their last mission together. * (Historic release) Dawn makes good on her promise to Zeb and takes him to meet two of her old partners. ; 15 * What haunts the immortal? Bad dreams send Jacques Bonnefoy running to his family. ; 26 * Another record of the Blank Sprite Incident is released, shedding more light on Sergio's troubled past. September ; 1 * You can't keep a good fanficWorld admin down, even if they have no actual archive at the moment. Let the Badfic Game begin! ; 2 * The Aviator and Zeb tackle an ATLA dual-bender Sue who sings Disney songs. October ; 4 * As Charlotte's deal with the Flowers comes closer to an end, she and Ix are sent against a [https://docs.google.com/document/d/1A30PL7nofz61Lmc8W6LS5bler5FSqPLK8PcfniIlnlg/edit?usp=sharing ridiculously overpowered Twilight Sue]. ; 9 *In the latest report of the Blank Sprite Incident, Corolla finally manages to make Nikki remember her past. ; 24 *Falchion learns something he was never meant to know. Needless to say, screaming ensues. November ; 2 * Charlotte has held up her end of the bargain, and finally heads to DoSAT to become human forever. ; 14 * Calpurnia Library teams up with Kitty Callahan and Alec Trevelyan as they go toe-to-toe with [https://docs.google.com/document/d/1uBO3ffjRlbat6FSDUJ5_wzl8Gr7b_deB40JCQmUir2Q/edit?usp=sharing some James Bond badslash], featuring drinking, cursing, and an oddly theological twist. December ; 3 * It's the most filkingest time of the year! Let the PPC Holiday Filk Game begin! ; 15 * Star Wars: The Last Jedi is released in US theaters. The second installment of the Star Wars sequel trilogy, it will go on to gross $777 million worldwide, and receive largely positive reviews. Critics praise it for its plot, ensemble cast, action, effects, score and emotional weight; some even consider it the best Star Wars film since The Empire Strikes Back. ; 21 * The Aviator and Zeb are sent up against a goddess replacement of Percy Jackson. ; 24 * Agents Whitney and Backslash have a little "Heart-To-Heart" in the Headquarters Courtyard. ; 25 * Merry Christmas! Not Specified ← 2016Year: 20172018 → Category:PPC History Category:Years Category:Events